


Sweet on me

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: A wintry sugary fluffed up love confession done in true Marcus fashion.





	Sweet on me

Abby huffs, closing the freezer before walking into the living room where Marcus is reading his book. She plops down on the couch next to him, knowing if she stares long enough at the cover he’ll look up. 

He catches her eye and just like she knew he would and sets the book down. “You don’t have any ice cream.” He chuckles, marking his place and setting it on the end table. “I haven’t bought ice cream in months, your point is?”

“It’s Thursday.” She says matter of factly, leaning closer to him. “We  _ always _ have sundaes on Thursday because on our 6th date you told me that eating-”

“A sundae on Sunday was too cliche. Yeah, I remember. So how do you suggest we remedy this?” Abby gets up, walking to the door and grabbing his keys off the hook while slipping on her winter boots. Marcus sighs and rubs two hands down his face, getting up to do the same. “Only you would go out in a near blizzard to buy stuff for ice cream sundaes.”    


“You think it’s cute,” Abby smirks, pulling the scarf away from his mouth so she could kiss it. Marcus grabs her gloves, holding them out so she can slip them on. “Adorable actually. Now c’mon let's get there before the snow gets worse.” She giggles and it warms his heart enough to chase away the bitter cold outside. 

* * *

As expected the store is almost empty, just a few shoppers getting last minute items to prepare for the coming storm. Abby's small hand fits perfectly in his as they slowly peruse the aisles. Dropping assorted snacks into their basket. “How long do you think the storm will last once it gets here?” She’s still new to the climate, having moved here from a much warmer area. He remembers the first time she saw snow and the childlike glee that had filled her entire body. Sparkling like the flakes he had brushed reverently from her hair. “With the way it’s snowing now, anywhere from two days to two weeks. You wouldn’t have any problems with that though would you?” She rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what he’s hinting at. “No, I’d just run out of clothes to wear.” He shrugs, giving her an innocent smile. “That’s no matter, now go pick out your ice cream. I’ll go get the toppings.” She nods, giving him a quick peck on the lips as they head in opposite directions.

He spends 10 minutes or so loading things like sprinkles and different types of syrups into the basket. Stocking up on enough for many Thursday’s to come. When he does make his way back to the dairy aisle he’s struck with a powerful realization. 

She’s not doing anything special, she’s not even looking at him but she takes his breath away. Standing there with a heart-melting frown as she tries to decide between two flavors. The crease in her brow and focused look make his heart pound like a drum. He nearly drops the jar of caramel sauce in his hand. 

He does drop the basket, rushing to pull her into his arms. Picking her up off her feet and spinning her around. It startles the life out of her and she clings to him until he sets her down. “Marcus, what on earth was tha-”

_ “I love you,” _ He blurts because it’s the only words in his mind. Then crashes his lips against hers. He kisses her deeply and much too passionately for the grocery store but he couldn’t care. It’s the first time he’s said those words and the sense of rightness he feels is overwhelming. He pulls back panting and giddy, hands cupping her face in wonderment. “I love you, Abby. So much.” She gasps, not really having heard him the first time. It’s such an odd moment for this kind of confession, here in the middle of a blizzard shopping for ice cream but it’s such a Marcus way of doing things. 

She brings his lips back down to hers, kissing him fiercely, putting forth her own giddy happiness. “I love you too.” He crushes her against his chest, kissing every inch of her head over and over. 

They stand in the middle of the aisle for a long time just holding each other. Their foreheads bent together and breathe mixing between them. Until the lights in the store dim as closing time arrives. They walk out hand in hand, smiling merry and bright. 

(If you’re wondering, they do get snowed in for a week and a half which is plenty of time for Marcus to use his new favorite phrase. Over and over.)


End file.
